S'agapò
by Vianne1013
Summary: Ambientata dopo l'uscita di Stella dal cast. Un'idea semplice che spero vi piaccia :D. Buona lettura.


S'agapò

La sua essenza..  
Il suo profumo..  
No, non era possibile.. era umanamente impossibile.  
Eppure sembrava proprio così. In quel momento attorno a lui aleggiava proprio quel profumo, quell'inconfondibile aroma che l'aveva accompagnato per anni.. eppure come poteva essere reale?  
I suoi occhi si focalizzarono sull'ambiente attorno a lui, le sue iridi fecero un ennesimo sforzo per capire dove si trovasse esattamente, se fosse sogno oppure realtà. Ed era la realtà, lui era lì, nel suo ufficio, in quel posto che ormai era diventato una seconda casa, un punto fermo nella sua vita, contro tutti gli altri che avevano iniziato a vorticare ed erano infine svaniti per sempre.  
Prima Claire, poi Peyton.. e infine Stella.  
Tutti punti che lui credeva fermi e importanti e impossibili da perdere e che ora invece l'avevano lasciato solo per sempre. Eppure quel profumo, quell'essenza che l'aveva accompagnato per tutto quel tempo, quell'odore dal nome greco e impossibile da pronunciare per lui, era tornato all'improvviso e l'aveva colpito come una doccia fredda.  
Ma non poteva essere.  
Possibile che fosse così?  
La testa gli esplose per un attimo, il cuore iniziò a battere forsennatamente dentro al suo petto e all'improvviso le sue gambe decisero per lui, mettendosi all'inseguimento di quel regalo che sembrava essere piombato dal cielo.  
I suoi occhi cercarono disperatamente quel volto, quella sagoma, quell'immagine che per anni il suo cuore aveva cercato di seppellire sotto miliardi di scuse e che ora tornava a bussare a quella porta, che non aveva il coraggio di aprire. Il suo cuore batteva forte, il suo corpo tremava, i suoi occhi cercavano, speravano, volevano vederla, desideravano disperatamente trovarla, nonostante la paura che quello fosse solo un sogno dal quale si sarebbe svegliato presto.  
Durante il tragitto, il suo viaggio venne momentaneamente bloccato e Mac finì inavvertitamente contro Danny, facendolo volare per terra, assieme ad una pioggia incontrollata di fogli.  
"Ouch!" disse il ragazzo tenendosi il naso con le mani.  
"Scusami tanto Danny." Rispose Mac porgendogli la mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.  
"Capo, dovresti stare attento a dove vai, così rischi di far fuori qualcuno."  
"Scusami tanto.. davvero." La sua voce pronunciò queste parole senza sentimento, senza fare caso alle parole o al tono e i suoi occhi ripresero la ricerca momentaneamente interrotta.  
Danny guardò attentamente l'uomo di fronte a sé, lo squadrò da capo a piedi e senza riuscire a trattenere la curiosità disse "Capo tutto bene? Stai cercando qualcuno?"  
Mac rimase stupito da quella domanda. Era diventato così trasparente agli occhi degli altri? Così chiaro e prevedibile? Oppure non era più un mistero che tutto quello che lui sperava, era che lei tornasse nella sua vita?  
L'uomo cercò di prendere un bel respiro, di calmare la velocità con cui il cuore gli stava esplodendo in petto e alla fine, cercando di mascherare il più possibile le sue emozioni disse "Beh.. ecco, per caso hai visto Stella da queste parti?"  
"Stella? Capo è una vita che non la vedo e non ho sue notizie. Perché?"  
"No, niente vabbé.. lascia perdere."  
Danny rivolse al suo capo un'occhiata interrogativa e senza dire una parola, l'osservò correre via, per poi iniziare a raccogliere i fogli per terra esclamando "Mah chi lo capisce è bravo."  
Mac continuò a correre disperatamente per quello che ormai gli sembrava essere un labirinto infernale, la sua corsa diventò quasi una condanna, a chiunque chiedesse, nessuno aveva visto l'immagine di Stella Bonasera e nessuno aveva l'impressione che lei dovesse passare per il laboratorio per far loro una visita, anzi l'unica reazione che lui riuscì a provocare nella gente fu stupore e sconcerto per una domanda tanto improvvisa.  
E alla fine l'uomo si sentì perso come non lo era mai stato.  
Possibile che l'avesse sognato? Che i suoi sensi l'avessero ingannato così tanto da immergerlo in un mondo fantastico in cui il fantasma di Stella si stava divertendo a perseguitarlo? Possibile che il suo cuore dovesse soccombere sotto una crudeltà tanto grande? Possibile che non ci fosse più speranza.  
Ormai la sua mente era piena di pensieri e di domande e ben presto, in cuor suo, l'uomo iniziò a pensare che in realtà, fosse tutto un sogno e che presto si sarebbe dovuto svegliare, nel grigiore e l'immobilità della sua vita di sempre. Il suo cuore si ruppe un'altra volta di fronte a quella tragica evenienza e ogni speranza di rivederla, iniziò lentamente a svanire davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Era quasi sul punto di ritornare indietro e di cancellare tutto quanto, quando il cigolio della porta dello spogliatoio attirò la sua attenzione e lo costrinse a voltare lo sguardo verso di essa. La porta marrone era leggermente aperta come a voler sussurrare un segreto, un qualcosa di nascosto e intimo che aspettava solo lui.  
Mac osservò a lungo quella porta e più e più volte domandò a se stesso cosa fare, se aprire o no quella porta, se varcare o no quell'uscio e alla fine lasciò la decisione al suo cuore. La porta cigolò ancora e lui alla fine entrò. I suoi occhi ci misero un po' ad attarsi alla poca luce all'interno, ma quello che poi apparve davanti a lui, una volta all'interno, gli fece balzare il cuore nel petto.  
"Alla fine sei arrivato." Disse una voce molto familiare che risuonò come un miraggio nelle sue orecchie.  
"Ho avuto qualche problema a raggiungere la meta." Rispose lui accennando un sorriso.  
"Sei un perfetto detective Mr Taylor.. peccato che tu non sia così bravo come credevo."  
"Sai com'è, mi manca il mio braccio destro.. se ci fosse ancora, sarei il migliore detective del mondo."  
"Fin qui ci sei arrivato da solo o qualcuno ti ha aiutato?" domandò di nuovo la donna con una leggera vena ironica.  
"Una fragranza, un profumo che conosco fin troppo bene.. tanto bene da sembrarmi un sogno… un sogno del quale non riesco mai a pronunciare il nome."  
"S'Agapò…" disse alla fine la voce, parlando in un greco perfetto. "Vuol dire.. ti amo."  
"S'Agapò.. " disse lui, gustandosi il suono tra le labbra e rivolgendo lo sguardo verso di lei. La figura di Stella ormai era chiara e nitida davanti a lui e in un attimo il sogno divenne reale e ogni dubbio svanì all'improvviso.  
"Uhm.. ancora non ci siamo, credo che dovrò insegnarti bene la pronuncia greca." Disse lei, avvicinandosi a lui e guardandolo intensamente negli occhi.  
"Non vedo l'ora signora maestra." Le sussurrò lui a fior di labbra, per poi avvinghiarla a sé e donarle un dolcissimo bacio sulle labbra. L'incanto durò un attimo, i due amanti si gustarono quel meraviglioso bacio, dopo anni e anni di sguardi, di segreti, di paure e dubbi, ma soprattutto di parole non dette. Mac strinse Stella ancora una volta tra le braccia e alla fine disse "Sei tornata?"  
" Si sono tornata.."  
E osservando i suoi occhi ebbe la conferma che non sarebbe fuggita mai più.  
Fine


End file.
